A ghastly matchmaker
by Erupo
Summary: Maka and Soul start to have some problems when Medusa's ghost haunts their sleep, they seek help and ask Professor Stein about what to do, which makes the situation escalate rapidly, until both Soul and Maka start wondering about their own feelings. Mostly MakaxSoul, maybe other pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

**-DISCLAIMER-**

***THIS STRORY CONTAINS SEVERE SPOILERS***

**Author's Note: This story is ambiented after the end of the first season in the anime, I know the manga goes further than that right now, but I felt that a few weeks after the death of the Demon God was a good time to set the story at.**

Medusa felt lonely.

She was dead, but she was still alive.

She was something like a ghost or a spirit, bound to the mortal realm because of an uncompleted task, or an unfulfilled desire. Medusa was trying to figure out what this task was, so that she could complete it and finally rest for eternity.

The problem was that she was running out of ideas.

At first, she thought the problem was that the Demon God had been defeated, that there was no New Order, and that the project she had been working on for years had failed. But it wasn't that. And Medusa knew that her objective lay somewhere inside Death City, near Shibusen.

She was now drifting, floating, flying towards Shibusen, and looking for answers. She flew over the roofs of Death City, over the irregularly distributed houses that made up the city. Medusa was deep inside her thoughts not noticing the houses she flew over.

She did not notice that she had flown over a very particular house, whose owners she knew very well...

Dawn broke, and Death City started to get flooded with light. Everything was quiet, the chirping of birds was the only thing that could be heard. It was a regular, peaceful morning for everyone in Death City, except for a certain meister.

Maka screamed.

She looked at her alarm clock, and saw the numbers "07:30".

"At least I'm on time, even when nightmares wake me up" Maka thought, as she tried to get up from the bed.

"MAKA! Are you alright?!" Soul shouted as he entered Maka's room.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare" Maka answered, brushing the matter aside.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Soul asked, concerned about Maka's safety.

"Yes, I'm ok, stop worrying" Maka answered, slightly irritated, as she stood up, "Now move, I've got to dress myself" she said, while she pushed Soul out of her room.

Maka dressed herself in her usual attire, and went down to the kitchen to get herself some toast. When she got there she saw that Soul had already made toast, Soul offered her a toasted slice of bread, which she gladly accepted.

After having finished their breakfast, they got out of the apartment and started walking towards Shibusen. They took their usual path along the thin and irregular streets, which were kind of dark as it wasn't even near midday yet.

Then, they heard a familiar voice, belonging to one of their closest friends.

"TODAY WE'LL KEEP ON TRAINING SO THAT I CAN SURPASS GOD, RIGHT TSUBAKI?"

"Yeah, today we'll keep on training" Tsubaki answered, "Oh, Black Star, look, it's Maka and Soul!"

"You don't have to act surprised, you know. We meet each other every day at this junction." Soul said as he gave Tsubaki a strange look.

"It's just that I'm happy to see you guys. That isn't bad, right?" Tsubaki said with a worried tone.

"Jeez, she's just trying to be nice, you don't have to make a comment on everything she says" Maka said, telling Soul off.

"Yeah, don't try to outstage me with your snarky remarks, Soul" Black Star added, giving Soul an irritated look.

"Ok, let's move on, I'm just feeling strange this morning" Soul apologized.

Moving on from their argument, the group went forward until they reached Shibusen.

Once they reached Shibusen they met up with the remaining of their group: Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona.

They all went to the classroom, where Professor Stein started to explain something, but Soul didn't catch what Stein was saying, as he had other things in mind.

"A nightmare? That isn't like Maka, I've got a weird feeling about this" Soul thought.

Soul didn't understand what was so unsettling about Maka having a nightmare; he didn't understand why he was so worried. All he knew was what he felt when he was woken up by Maka's screams. Terror, urgency... It wasn't like him to lose his cool like that.

He had always been confident and calm, even during the most arduous of battles, sitting in the black room, while he was a scythe, he was always calm. But not now, he couldn't keep in mind in one place, he couldn't concentrate... Obviously listening to Stein during class was out of the question.

"Was what the nightmare about, Maka?" Soul asked, not being able to hold his curiosity back.

"It was nothing, Soul"

"Tell me, Maka"

"Since when can you order me around, Soul?" Maka responded, with a tone that made it clear that Soul was annoying her.

"Sorry" he apologized, "I was just, ehh, worried" he hesitated.

The class continued on, until the bell rang and all the students walked out of the room.

Maka was walking through the halls of Shibusen, lost in her own thoughts.

"Why is Soul worried? Why do my nightmares worry him? I'd understand that he could be worried if we went into a difficult battle, but this... He seems more worried about this than he was when we fought the Demon God... Stupid Sou-"

Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Stein's voice blasting through the loudspeakers.

"Maka Albarn, please report at the Shinigami's office"

"Shinigami's office?" Maka thought "Why? What have I been dragged into this time?"

Maka hurriedly walked to the Shinigami's office, when she finally got there she found that Soul was also there, and he was chit-chatting with Prof. Stein.

Maka also saw her father, who had a hysterical look and seemed to be out of his mind. And of course, the Shinigami was there, as it was his office.

Soul noticed she was there, and tried to explain the reason for their reunion, "Well, Maka, you see, ermmm, I told Professor Stein about the nightma-" Soul was interrupted by Spirit, Maka's father, who was obviously out of it.

"MAKA! Are you ok?! What kind of horrible curse has befallen you?!"

Maka didn't care to answer; she just hit her father on the head with a book she had skilfully taken out of her backpack. She then gave Soul a menacing look, a look that made his blood freeze. "Why did you tell Stein about that? There was no need to"

"Are you sure about that? Haven't you sensed a strange aura lately?" Stein said, as stroked his chin.

"What are you on about?" Maka asked, rising an eyebrow at Stein.

Stein hesitated; he needed to choose his words carefully, so that they wouldn't affect Maka and Soul. He considered what way was best to let them know that Medusa wasn't dead, even after she had been killed, twice.

"I've been sensing a familiar soul wavelength, but it doesn't belong to anyone alive" Stein explained.

"Is it a ghost then?" Soul asked, as he moved towards Maka and Stein.

Maka, who was wondering what ghosts had to do with her nightmares, asked "Who is this ghost, and why is it around Shibusen?"

"It's Medusa" Stein answered, in a cold tone that covered up his worries about the matter.

Maka and Soul were both shocked by Professor Stein's response; Soul's jaw dropped about 10 centimetres and Maka's eyes were wide open.

"I saw that bitch die!" Soul shouted; his incredulity could be felt from just looking at him, "how can that bitch still be alive?!"

"She technically isn't alive..." Stein specified, "But her ghost seems to be influencing your dreams"

Soul was clearly worried about his meister, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"What can I do to help Maka?" Soul asked.

"By you I meant both of you, Soul" Stein answered, "as for help, I have no idea what to do... Maybe you two could cuddle when you sleep." Stein suggested.

Everyone in the room went silent; they were all trying to assimilate what Stein had just said, as they weren't expecting something like "cuddling" coming up in the conversation.

"W-What? No!" Maka shouted, as her cheeks reddened rapidly against her will.

Soul tried to hide his own blushing cheeks by looking away, trying to make his blushing face go unnoticed.

Spirit's reaction was the most violent, as he tried to tackle Stein, who had suggested that his daughter should cuddle with someone.

Stein, however, dodged the tackle, and Spirit fell face first to the floor.

Lord Shinigami was giggling uncontrollably and thought it was a good idea.

"Allow me to explain myself," Stein demanded "I think that being close to someone you trust will make you feel more secure, and holding someone close also can make you feel like you care for someone and someone cares for you, which is exactly what you need to feel to make this nightmare situation easy on yourselves."

Maka thought about what Stein had just told her, it was true that she trusted Soul, and she knew a feeling of security was what she needed to avoid the nightmares... Maybe Stein was right, it wasn't a bad idea...

Wait a second, was she _actually fine_ with that?! She didn't know why, but she couldn't find anything to complain about...

"Ok, seeing as no-one has complaints about this, we will go ahead with the plan" Stein announced, as he took a glance at Spirit's unconscious body.

…

Cuddling together... Soul couldn't believe it.

**Author's Note: Hello! Just so you know, this is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave any suggestions that can maybe improve my writting style!**

**Also, this chapter is a little bit slow, but I'll make sure to pick up the pace in the next ones.**

**P.S: Cuddling here is meant in a non sexual way, just to clarify.**

**Please comment and share! Thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

**-DISCLAIMER-**

***THIS STRORY CONTAINS SEVERE SPOILERS***

**Author's Note: This story is ambiented after the end of the first season in the anime, I know the manga goes further than that right now, but I felt that a few weeks after the death of the Demon God was a good time to set the story at. This story is set in the Anime universe.**

**EDIT: I've revised this chapter, as both you (the readers) and myself felt that some parts of the chapter weren't up to scratch.**

The sun was setting on Death City, and it was time for Shibusen students to return to their apartments. Maka and Soul strode to their apartment, not exchanging a word, trying to avoid mentioning that they had to cuddle together for the night.

Maka was reluctant to let Soul into her room, for obvious reasons, but she had a strange feeling of excitement, maybe because it meant a change in their routine. To put it simply, she was slightly thrilled.

Soul contemplated the idea of how the situation they were in would affect his relationship with his meister, he had never understood girls at all, and didn't know how Maka would react. Maybe this would bring them together? Or would it be too awkward?

By the time they both reached the apartment it had already gotten dark; it was Soul's turn to cook dinner, so he got right to it. While Soul was cooking in the kitchen, Maka went up to her room to clear her thoughts. She threw herself on the bed, and cursed Medusa for giving her all those horrible nightmares.

"I can't believe she isn't dead!" Maka thought, "Me and Soul both killed her, yet she keeps coming back…"

After a while the smell of food filled the air, and her stomach started to grumble.

"I guess I should go to the kitchen; let's hope Soul has been able to cook something decent." Maka thought, as she got up from the bed.

She got to the kitchen, and saw that Soul had cooked two stakes and was already eating his; when he noticed her; he looked at her and said "Sorry I started without you, but I was quite hungry"

"No worries" Maka answered.

She sat down in her chair by the table and started to eat her stake; the stake was surprisingly well done, and it seemed like Soul had improved his cooking skills.

"Hey, this is actually good. Have you taken classes or something?" Maka said, while she was munching on her stake.

"Ha ha. You're sooooo funny." Soul answered, being as sarcastic as ever.

They both continued eating dinner, and chatted for a bit, until about eleven.

"It's getting late, so, how are we going to do this?" Soul asked, noticing the time it was.

"For starters, you go to your room and change into whatever clothes you sleep with, then we'll see" Maka answered.

Soul went to his room, while Maka went to hers, he changed into his sleeping clothes, which consisted of an orange pyjama shirt with some orange pyjama shorts.

Soul exited his room and walked towards Maka's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Maka shouted, from the other side of the room.

Soul opened the door, and saw Maka had changed into her pyjamas as well. The clothes gave Maka a childish look, rather than the mildly serious and scholar look she always had.

There was an anxious silence, until Soul finally decided to head for the bed; he lay down on the bed and looked at Maka, expecting for her to do the same.

Maka then proceeded to do the same, and laid on the bed, looking at the opposite direction; she didn't want to meet Soul's stare, she knew it would be awkward.

"Hey, we are supposed to be close, y'know? Feeling of safety and all that stuff" Soul said, seeing as Maka was the furthest away possible from him; "This is as awkward for me as it is for you…"

"OK then, you come over here and be the big spoon!" Maka demanded

"Spooning? That's taking it a bit too far!" Soul anwered

"Soul, I'm not willing to have to deal with witch-infused nightmares just because of your stubbornness." Maka demanded once again, this time with a more serious and threatening tone.

"But spooning is a thing couples do, and we aren't a couple, aren't we? Soul answered.

"I know we aren't a couple yet, but we still have to do this, whether we like it or not" Maka said, not realizing her small slip up.

"Did you just say "yet"?" Soul asked, still confused about what Maka had said.

Maka started to blush; her cheeks became as red as they could ever be and she started to sweat nervously.

"OK, you know what? I'll do as you've told me; it's getting pretty late and I don't want to be kept awake just because of a stupid discussion." Soul said, as he moved to lay closer to Maka.

Soul was laying on his left side, and had his right arm wrapped around Maka.

Maka felt the weight of Soul's arm wrapping around her, and started to think about what what she had said, We aren't a couple yet….

Why would she say that?

"Do I really love Soul? Did my subconscious betray me back then?" Maka thought, moments before she fell asleep.

Soul woke up with his heart beating rapidly and cold sweat dripping from his forehead, holding Maka tightly.

"Soul, could you stop asphyxiating me?" Maka said, "you're holding me like a small child holds his teddy bear."

"Sorry, it's y'know, the nightmares…" Soul answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's OK, don't worry" Maka said, giving Soul a reassuring smile.

"Well, it's time we get going, or else we'll be late." Soul said, as he released Maka from his grip and got up from the bed. He stretched his arms, and yawned.

"Yeah, let's get going" Maka answered, "Start by getting out of my room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Getting dressed n' stuff." Soul said

"Yeah, I'm _suuure_ you forgot." Maka said, with a teasing tone.

"What are you implying?" Soul asked, rhetorically.

"Soul, you're still in my room, get out already" Maka demanded

Soul slowly headed for the door, and went to his room; he got dressed in his usual clothes and went down to the kitchen. Today it was Maka's turn to cook breakfast, so he just sat down and waited for Maka to finish making toast.

"Here you go, watch out, it's very hot" Maka warned Soul

Soul took a bite at the toast, it was indeed hot, but it didn't burn him.

After breakfast they went on their way to Shibusen, and met Black Star and Tsubaki at the usual junction.

Once they reached Shibusen and met the remainder of the group, they went, as usual, to their classroom, they all sat down and chatted until Professor Stein entered the room.

"Today we are going to see how emotional and social relationships affect soul resonances" Stein announced, as he glanced over at Maka and Soul, with an eerie grin on his face.

"This guy can't be serious…" Soul whispered to Maka

"I hope he isn't going to do, what I think he's going to do…" Maka answered

Stein continued his speech about soul wavelengths and resonating souls, strolling across the room.

"To do a demonstration I'll need a couple of students, a meister and a weapon, obviously." Stein said, concluding his lecture.

"Please tell me isn't going to-"

"Maka, Soul come please come forward" Stein said, with an even eerier grin on his face.

Soul and Maka lazily went next to Stein and while he explained the purpose of the demonstration.

"Well class, as we all know, Maka and Soul here were one of three teams fought and brought down the Demon God, and I'd say this is enough proof that they synchronize very well. " Stein explained.

"Now tell us, how's your relationship, Soul and Maka?" Stein asked

"_Bastard…_" Soul thought

"Well, we are friends, we work together and we live in the same apartment…" Maka answered

"_That bastard Stein has cornered us…_" Soul thought

"Same apartment, eh?" Stein said, "Well, let's get this started then."

Some students could be heard chuckling in the back of the class, possibly because of the words "relationship" and "same apartment".

Soul morphed into a scythe, and Maka and Soul started the soul resonance.

Their souls resonated together, their wavelengths synchronized, their souls doubled their "size". To the people that couldn't sense souls, Maka and Souls' performance was impressive. But to the people that could sense souls, it was a beautiful spectacle of blue light and crazy waves of energy. Once they stabilzed their energy, Maka raised Soul high in the air and begun her signature move.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

The shining scythe cut the air, creating a spectacle that everyone could see, light and colors everywhere, even Stein was impressed.

Every one in the class clapped at their performance, Maka felt proud and accomplished.

Later in the corridors, Maka was going around to her locker when she overheard a conversation between some girls about three locker doors away.

"Are Soul and Maka going out together?"

"I dunno, but Stein implied it…"

"I mean, they live together so you know…"

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing, rumours about her and Soul… It was Stein's fault…

It got worse as the day went by, she could hear the whispering and giggling on the corridor as Soul and her walked by, they looked at them, then they started whispering again, spreading rumours.

"This can't be happening" Maka thought, as she saw that even the Thompson sisters were gossiping with the rest of the students.

The sun started to set, it was time for Shibushen students to go back home.

Soul and Maka waved goodbye to their friends, and started to make their way back home through the darkened streets of Death City; they saw that abandoned café and also the "gentelmen's club" Spirit frecuented.

Finally, they reached their apartment, the opened the door and Maka threw herself on the sofa; she knew it was her turn to cook dinner, but she didn't feel like it, she was tired and slightly irritated because of what had happened during school.

"Are you OK? I can cook dinner tonight if you want." Soul said.

"Please do." Maka answered, in a plea for help.

Soul got over to the fire and started heating some water and chopping some vegetables, he was going to cook some vegetable soup. After a while, Maka got up to see how Soul was doing with the soup, it was nearly finished. When Soul finished the soup, Soul served the soup in two plates and gave one to Maka. Maka tasted the soup, it was nice and warm, and tasted quite well. When they finished the soup, Maka proceeded to put the dishes into the dishwasher, but was stopped by Soul, who had noticed that she was acting a little strange.

"What's gotten into you Maka? What's troubling you?" Soul asked

"Haven't you heard?" Maka answered

"Heard what?" Soul asked

"The rumours about us. People say we are a couple." Maka answered, as she sat back, lazily in the sofa.

"What's wrong with that?" Soul said, with a smile on his face

Maka was shocked. Soul was OK with people saying they were a couple? It seemed he was glad…

"Are you OK with that?" Maka asked

Soul hesitated; there was no escape out of this one. Speak now or never…

"Maka, I see no problem with us being a couple" Soul said, "I actually want us to go out together"

Maka couldn't believe it, was it actually happening? Was Soul asking her out? What was she going to say?

"What?" Maka said

"Maka, I love you" Soul answered

"I love you too" Maka said, she didn't think about it, it was instinctive. Her desires, her subconscious acted, she didn't have time to consider the consequences of her actions.

Soul leaned forward and kissed Maka on the lips. Their lips just met, for not even a fraction of a second; but even then, it felt like time stopped and they were the only two sentient beings in the universe.

Soul ended the kiss, got up and went to his room, "I'll get changed into sleeping clothes"

Maka was suddenly brought back into the real world and realized that her and Soul had to cuddle together for the night. It was going to get interesting. She felt relieved; she had gotten something off her chest. Well, it was time to go to bed. She'd wonder about her relationship the next day.

**Author's Note: Hello! Just so you know, this is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave any suggestions that can maybe make improve my writting style!**

**Please comment and share! Thank you in advance!**


End file.
